Reflection
by cakeengland
Summary: Milly reflects on all that has transpired. Sagi/Milly.


_A/N: I apologize for the parts that don't line up with canon, because I know there's at least one. I also apologize for the complete tangent-ness of this. And yes, I believe Sagi and Milly did have a child (or children) but I don't believe it was Melodia._

* * *

If asked to explain how she felt after escaping Tarazed, Milly wouldn't have known what to say. So much had happened in the floating fortress, and she'd been witness to it all.

Instead, Milly would try focus on helping Sagi cope with his own emotions. Throughout their journey, Milly had gained the ability to read him like an open book. While others were fooled by his cheerful, contented façade, she was not. His guilt, sorrow and heartbreak were plain as day as far as she was concerned.

If there was one thing Milly hated, it was seeing Sagi berate himself over things he couldn't change. It was a classic example of survivor's guilt, she knew, and that knowledge scared her. Would Sagi have been willing to sacrifice himself to save someone else's life? To save _her _life?

Milly had come to need him, and the idea he might willingly leave her was a very real fear for her. Sagi had always been by her side, supporting her in every possible way. She wasn't sure what she'd do if that was suddenly taken away from her.

It was during the whole afterling incident that Milly realized her feelings for Sagi ran deeper than a friendship. She had known it was more important Gena was kept safe, but she couldn't bear to leave Sagi in the hands of Imperials. If not for Guillo, Milly would have probably followed her heart.

After ensuring Gena's safety, she and Guillo had returned to the scene at Mintaka. It was at that moment her worst fears were realized. Sagi had been taken away by the Imperials. At that moment, Milly was angry, more so than she'd ever been in her entire life. Her next words surprised her, as she vowed to kill every last Imperial soldier if they'd harmed so much as a hair on Sagi's head, despite the fact they were her father's men.

Thankfully, (and also luckily for the Imperial soldiers) Sagi was completely fine. His wrists and ankles were slightly sore from where they had been shackled, but he'd been quick to assume her that it was nothing.

That night in Hassaleh, Sagi kept his promise, listening patiently as Milly confessed nearly everything. There were only two things she kept secret. The first was her machina body, for feat that Sagi would abandon her, and the second was her crush on him. She simply wasn't ready, and he probably didn't feel the same way regardless.

She kept to that theory, hiding her true feelings until after their escape from Tarazed. That same night, Sagi had come to her with a proposal. It was simple; the two of them would leave for Mira early the next morning. There would be no need to tell anyone.

Milly had agreed to the idea without complaint, thinking Sagi just wanted to get away from the praise that was sure to be lavished upon them. However, after a while, she began to wonder if there was another reason for it. Maybe…

She was proven correct the next morning. "You're the whole reason I want to go." Her heart was practically _glowing _at that small phrase as it dawned on her that her feelings for Sagi were reciprocated.

Their plan of slipping away may have failed because of Lolo, but they eventually made it to Mira. It was like it had been described in books, but a thousand times more awesome in person.

They had bought a small house in Balancoire, which they had quickly settled into. It wasn't anything special, but they liked it that way. The whole point of moving to Mira was to escape unwanted attention, after all.

A few weeks passed, until one night, Sagi approached clutching something tightly in his hand. "Milly?" He had seemed hesitant as he spoke.

"Yes?" There had been curiosity in her tone. Sagi was rarely unsure of himself.

"While I was at the store, I saw something I thought you might like," he'd informed her. "I went ahead and bought it for you." He opened his hand, which had revealed a golden chain with a heart-shaped charm.

She'd gaped at it in awe, so many thoughts running rampant in her mind as she took the necklace from him. "How much did this cost?" she'd wondered.

Sagi had told her, and her jaw had dropped open. He'd been willing to spend _that _much money on her?"

"Thank you." She hadn't been sure what else to say. Sagi had smiled at her.

"Glad to know you like it. Oh, one other thing…" His next action had surprised her more than the necklace. He'd leaned in and quickly kissed her on the cheek before pulling away.

"Heh… sorry about that," Sagi had apologized.

"Don't apologize," she'd scolded him. "Do you know how long I've waited for that?"

"Less than a year?" Sagi had teased her with the truth. Huffing, she had punished him by sealing his lips with her own, embracing him.

He had kissed back without hesitation, slipping his arms around her waist. Upon reflection, Milly had decided that it was that moment that it had become apparent they were meant for one another. They were both different from the rest of society in some way. He was a god within a mortal's body. She was barely human, her life only possible due to machina.

Four years later, they had a child. She had Sagi's teal hair, but her eyes were Milly's brown. They'd named her Gena, after Sagi's mother. It had taken them longer to choose her middle name, but they'd eventually decided on Pieda. The female Sibling God had been incredibly important, and it seemed fitting.

Gena had grown up to resemble both her namesakes. She had Sagi's mother's tenacity, as well as Pieda's courage. She had the wisdom of both.

Her Wings of the Heart, when they emerged, were beautiful. They were made of shimmering golden plumage, with silver tips. Gena grew up to be quite the formidable mage, too. Her magic was almost on par with Guillo's, and that was saying something.

Sagi and Milly loved their daughter, and gave her everything she wanted. Well, almost everything. There was one thing they did not let her touch.

It was their journal. The secrets within its pages were not ready to be presented to Gena.


End file.
